marvelacademyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Roger Hamilton
"And the Hurricane is just begin" Roger Jared Hamilton es hijo de Alexander Hamilton y Sandra Richards fue uno de los primeros atmokineticos del foro. Su poder principal se basa en manipular el clima. Es hermano menor de Allison Hamilton, Katrina George y hermano mayor de Emmett Hamilton Apariencia Roger es alto, de tes blanca, pelo obscuro y ojos color cafe. Debido a sus poderes atmokineticos cuando el los usa sus ojos se tornan de un color gris mientras que su pelo se torna color cano. Al usar la aerokinesis un halo de luz azul le rodea, sus ojos cambian de color cafe a azul. Cuando tenia 15 años era delgado, de tes mas blanca y pelo cafe obscuro, este cambio al crecer. Gracias a su "Infeccion Vampirica" sus color de ojos cambio a un color Dorado que cambian a Rojo dependiendo de su Sed de sangre thumb|left|158px|Actualmente thumb|left|132px|15 Años Personalidad Roger es un chico amable y simpatico, cariñoso, fiel a sus amigos e ideales, pero bajo esta apariencia se esconde un desdoble de personalidad sediento de venganza y odio Bajo la personalidad de Roger el suele ser tranquilo, como se ha dicho antes amable y simpatico, cariñoso, fiel a sus amigos e ideales, se preocupa por sus amigos y mas por la reciente desaparicion de Charlotte Burke. Durante un viaje en el tiempo junto a Lynn Collins, Ty Johns y el Capitan Jack Harkness sus barreras psiquicas se vieron criticamente nulas, dejando asi salir a Conner Knight un desdoble de personalidad que posee la personalidad de Roger, pero bajo ese manto se esconde un chico con sed de venganza y odio, el representa sus miedos y traumas. Poderes y Habilidades Como poder principal posee la capacidad de manipular el clima, con este puede crear tornados, fuertes ventiscas, lluvias, huracanes y hasta tormentas electricas. Cuando el se ve herido de cualquier forma su cuerpo se regenera de forma instantanea. Debido a su condicion BK, posee la capacidad de leer las mentes de forma incontrolada, que despues de un tiempo terminaria desarrollando a casi toda su totalidad. Entre sus demas poderes el puede manipular el aire mentalmente, ampliando sus habilidades atmokineticas a un 100% Tras la accion de los rayos cosmicos, Roger recientemente descubrio que podia transformar su cuerpo en una sustancia mineral semejante al diamante, esta le otorgaba una fuerza y resistencia aumentada, mas sus habilidades Atmokineticas, Aerokineticas, Telepaticas y Vampiricas se ven nulas. En uno de sus encuentros con James este le ataco y le convirtio en Vampiro, otorgandole asi como poder volar, además de poseer una fuerza, velocidad, estamina y resistencia superiores a la humana. Puede convertirse en lobo y ejercer un cierto control mental. Historia Biografia Hamilton Maxîmilianô y Sâshâ una pareja joven de Inhumanos decidieron que era hora de salir a descubrir el mundo, ambos ya casados se enamoraron de Inglaterra donde ambos se establecieron bajo el nombre de Maxxwell y Donna Hamilton, al poco tiempo de haber llegado a ese pais se hicieron amigos de Reneesme y Arthur Wollstoncraft una pareja de vampiropatas ambos de 22 años. 2 años despues Donna y Reneesme se enteran que ambas estan embarazadas, 9 meses despues el mismo dia ambos bebes nacen uno bajo el nombre de Axel Wollstonecraft y otra bajo el nombre de Sasha Hamilton. 3 años despues Donna tuvo un 2do Hijo Jared Hamilton. El cual durante una guerra civil donde estuvo por morir la reina el le defendio y la protegio por lo tanto se ganaron su escudo de armas y la pertenencia a la alta sociedad. En 1988 Alexander Hamilton descendiente mas cercano a Jared, conoce a Sandra Richards (cullo nombre real es Kimbêrlîê Âfroditae)Una Joven sirenopata que fue enviada a buscar a su Reina, ambos se enamoran y contraen nupcias. Sandra olvida su mision en el 93 tienen a su primer primogenito Allison Hamilton una joven Mentalista que fue raptada por el FBI por sus habilidades y 4 años despues su 2do hijo que fue llamado Roger Jared Hamilton. Cuando Allison tenia 7 años y Roger 3 su familia murio aparentemente en un accidente automovilistico(Carambola) donde sus padres murieron, por una parte Allison creia que su hermano habia muerto y Roger que su hermana habia fallecido. Roger entro al programa BKxxx 7 años despues. Se encuentra una profecia que dicto Reneesme la cual decia: Ambas familias Hamilton y Wollstonecraft deberan unir sus fuerzas, casar a sus hijos de 17 años deberan para hacer una union de sangre y asi salvar su Inhumanidad. Ambos evitaran que la Sirenopatia y Vampiropatia de su estirpe sea extingida, ambos podrian ser la clave de detener una guerra que se avecina. Primeros Años Roger nacio el 17 de Marzo de XXXX siendo el segundo hijo del matrimonio Hamilton, sus primeros meses de vida no desmostro poder alguno hasta ser "bañado" con la nube terragenea. Cuando el lloraba el clima se veia afectado a tal punto que estuvo a punto de crear una catastrofe mundial. Sus padres se vieron obligados a bloquear sus poderes hasta nuevo aviso. Supervivencia Tras el accidente donde su familia habia "muerto" se tuvo que ir a vivir con sus Tios. Roger crecio en Alemania con sus tios(Padres adoptivos) hasta que comenzo una revolucion alemana contra los mutantes su familia fue atacada, su tio Manuel con el don del polimorfismo, y su tia Elizabeth con el don de la Criokinesis lograron escapar y dirijirse a Berlin donde los 3 tomarian un vuelo a America, sus tios se vieron acorralados antes Elizabeth subio a Roger al avion. Al llegar al Aeropuerto Jonh F. Kennedy el FBI ya los esperaba alli el junto con 5 personas mas fueron arrestados y movidos de New York a Washington y de ahi a California. En california empezaron a hacer experimentos geneticos con ellos, Roger hubo un momento en el que casi muere por el tipo de experimentos que se le ralizaba. 4 años y medio despues ocurre la lluvia de meteoritos la cual destrulle las celdas donde el se encontraba, tardo 6 meses en llegar al instituto, al poco tiempò de escapar empezo a desarrollar la telepatia de una forma algo reducida,con la capacidad de leer las mentes y sentir las emociones de la gente nada mas. Instituto Al llegar al instituto se forjo de buenas amistades Key Yamichiro, Ai Otsuka, Dorian Wollstonecraft, Charlotte Burke entre otras personas. Durante su estancia formo un vinculo maternal con Erika Lang, el le veia en cierto modo como la madre que nucna tuvo. Tambien tuvo sus altas y altibajas, como el enfrentarse contra Jared Booth e iniciar una relacion "sentimental" con Alice Wollstonecraft iniciando una pelea entre el y Dorian. Boda Tras la reciente aparicion de su madre biologica en Starbucks ella dio aviso a Roger y Allison que el debia casarse de forma inmediata con Alice Wollstonecraft, eso trajo muchos problemas a su vida, ya que esa boda obligada, le obligaba a romper con Charlie de forma permamente. Tras estos hechos causo que la relacion de Roger y Dorian se fuese deteriodando a tal punto que ambos dejaron de ser amigos para empezar a tratarse como enemigos. Escarabajo Negro Roger como ahora tenia acceso a la biblioteca de los Wollstonecraft, encontro unos antiguos manuscritos que ablaban de 4 elementos magicos, el Escarabajo Negro, la Mantaraya de Plata, la Ballena Profunda y el Escorpion Emperador. Roger y Dorian se fueron de viaje a Egipto en busca del Escarabajo Negro, tras superar las distintas trampas del Templo de Hatshepsut, lograron encontrar este Item. Fueron emboscados por un misterioso hombre que queria quedarse con el objeto que Roger y Dorian habian recuperado instantes atras. Tras una pelea derrotaron a este hombre asi matando dos pajaros de un tiro ya que este tenia en su poder al Escorpion Emperador. Roger dio la "mision" a Dorian de proteger este otro item. Vida Universitaria Tras su graduacion paso a ser un X-Men de forma oficial, sus primeros dias fueron tranquilos hasta que se topo con James, tras una pelea, en la que termino victorioso James, este le dio a beber de su sangre para despues matarlo. Roger desperto mirando una nueva forma de vida por medio de la sangre. Otras Realidades Compañía Yevon En un futuro alternativo, Roger se dedico a viajar por el mundo hasta que fue citado en la Mansion Keanan por Joseline Brennan, lo que el nunca se imagino seria que perteneceria a la resistencia, un grupo que se dedicaba a detener las atrozidades de la Compañia Yevon. En uno de sus viajes a Nueva York conocio a Kaitlyn Dawson, quien seria su pareja. Roger fue capturado por dos agentes de la compañia, dias mas tarde fue torturado por Erika Lang y Jared Booth. Tras meses de captura Roger fue rescatado por los miembros de la resistencia asi volviendo el a su vida normal. Ademas se entero que iba a ser papa. La trama finalizo cuando la Resistencia fue a atacar a la Compañia Yevon que en el pasado fue la Legendaria Escuela de Xavier para jovenes super dotados. Roger murio desangrado defendiendo los cuerpos de Rosalie y Alex Danvers que se encontraban en el plano astral. Futuro Antimutante Han pasado Ventiun años, Roger ha formado una familia con Alice Wollstonecraft. Juntos tienen 3 hijos, Stella Hamilton, Eddie Hamilton y Godric Hamilton. Tiene una hija Ilegitima, Jenny Burke, hija de Charlotte Burke. Roger al terminar sus estudios se dedico a la Criminologia Forense, fue agente de campo activo del FBI hasta que por un accidente, donde el perdio la pierna se vio en la necesidad de renunciar a su cargo, pasando a ser simplemente un Forense, obtuvo 2 ofertas de trabajo, una en el Instituto Jeffersonian ya que la antigua directora Victoria Wollstonecraft habia renunciado y otro fue en el Instituto de Xaver como profesor de Biologia, Roger los acepto de forma inmediata. Relaciones *Roger y Charlie: Primer relacion de ambos dentro del instituto, esta acabo cuando Roger contrajo nupcias con Alice *Roger y Alice: Relacion de Amistad, que luego termino en una boda, mas tarde en un divorcio y años despues en una boda *Roger y Erika: Relacion de Amistad *Roger y James: Relación de servidumbre por la conversión. Familia Padres *Alexander Hamilton *Sandra Richards Hermanos *Allison Hamilton *Emmet Hamilton Medios-Hermanos *Katrina George Hijos *Stella Hamilton *Eddie Hamilton *Godric Hamilton *Sara Burke Personalidades Conner Knight thumb|left|140px Este es el unico desdoble de personalidad que Roger posee, este se vio liberado durante un viaje que hizo en el tiempo, sus barreras psiquicas se vieron nulas, haciendo que Conner saliera y este encerrara a su contraparte en la parte mas profunda de su mente. Representa el lado mas obscuro, los traumas y miedos de Roger. Poderes Atmokinesis Aerokinesis Telepatia Adamantizacion Infeccion Vampirica Actores Logan Lerman: Primer Aspecto de Roger, este le representava a los 15 años James Lafferty: Esta es el aspecto actual de Roger Corey Sevier: Aspecto del desdoble de personalidad de Roger Christian Bale: Aspceto Futuristico de Roger Logan Lerman Biografia Logan Lerman nació en Beverly Hills, California, y decidió que quería ser actor a los dos años de edad. A continuación apareció en dos anuncios y realizó su debut cinematográfico en el año 2000 con EL PATRIOTA, en el papel de William Martin, uno de los hijos del personaje que interpreta Mel Gibson. Ese mismo año apareció en ¿EN QUÉ PIENSAN LAS MUJERES?, una comedia de gran éxito también protagonizada por Gibson. A continuación trabajó en LOS CHICOS DE MI VIDA, una cinta de 2001 en la que interpretaba al personaje de Adam García de joven, y en 2004, en EL EFECTO MARIPOSA, en la que interpretaba al personaje de Ashton Kutcher de joven. James Lafferty Biografia En 2001, Lafferty consiguió un papel sobre en la serie de televisión Emeril. Él retrató al hijo de Emeril. Lafferty fue invitado a la serie Una vez y Otra vez, Hágase Verdadero, y el Público de Boston. Esto condujo a su papel en la película una [sobre el Borde. La película era de baloncesto sobre 1985-1986, estaba basado en el libro por John Feinstein. Lafferty retrató el carácter de Steve Alford. En 2003, fue reclutado como Nathan Scott en la serie de televisión One Tree Hill. Corey Sevier Biografia Sevier créditos adicionales incluyen papeles protagónicos en la película "Verano de los Monos" papel "y su más reconocida como" Timmy "en la serie de televisión" Lassie ". Sevier también ha aparecido como estrella invitada en las dos producciones de televisión de Estados Unidos y Canadá como" "Wild Card", "Real Kids, Real Adventures" y "Goosebumps". la edad de 5, Corey aprendió a hablar francés. Es un deportista entusiasta y aficionados al deporte y juegos de deportes como fútbol, béisbol, hockey, tenis, esquí alpino, y que actualmente dominan el arte del surf. Él también ganó un cinturón verde de karate. Nacido y criado en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Toronto, Ontario, el joven actor personable favoritos como "" Timmy ", el joven dedicado a su ingenioso collie" Lassie ", en la versión con éxito de la famosa serie de televisión de 1950, la serie Lassie. El espectáculo fue muy popular y difundido de forma simultánea en Canadá, los EE.UU. y más de 40 otros países. Christian Bale Biografia Nació en Pembrokeshire, Gales. Su padre era piloto y su madre trabajó en el circo como bailarina. Tuvo tres hermanas mayores. Empezó en el teatro siendo un niño y siguiendo la vena artística de su madre, una de sus obras más conocidas la hizo junto a Rowan Atkinson, quien unos años después también se haría famoso gracias a Mr. Bean. A la edad de 8 años (1983), apareció brevemente en un anuncio de los cereales "Pac Man". Muy joven, con 13 años, debuta en el cine de la mano de Steven Spielberg en el filme El imperio del sol, al pasar un casting de más de 4000 niños, pronto se vería lo acertado de la elección cuando la actuación de Bale como el chico James es elogiada por los críticos. En 1989 trabajó en la película Enrique V y al año siguiente en La Isla del Tesoro. Todo paso de niño o joven a adulto en el cine puede significar el olvido, pero Bale siguió ahí, haciendo, ya con 20 años, Mujercitas o unos años más tarde Retrato de una dama, causando también una grata impresión. En el año 2000, rueda las películas Shaft: The Return y American Psycho. En esta segunda película, Bale luce un cuidado físico que parece elevarle a la categoría de sex symbol; sin embargo, es un actor muy versátil. Cuatro años después, su papel en El maquinista le puso a prueba física y mentalmente a la hora de enfrentarse a uno de los roles más difíciles de su carrera hasta el momento. Debió bajar de peso hasta el punto de verse famélico; una transformación que recordaba a la de Robert de Niro en Toro salvaje, pero adelgazando en lugar de engordando. Superó el desafío con gran satisfacción tanto para la crítica como para el público. De todas formas, su gran oportunidad para erigirse en un actor de máxima cotización llegó con el papel protagonista en Batman Begins (2005) para la cual tuvo que recuperar el peso perdido y además lograr una gran condición física y dominio en artes marciales. En 2006 participó la película The Prestige junto a Hugh Jackman y Michael Caine, dirigida por Christopher Nolan. En el año 2007 participa en Rescue Dawn, I'm Not There y 3:10 to Yuma y en 2008 vuelve al papel de Batman en The Dark Knight, de la cual se han tenido muy buenas impresiones y ha roto récord de taquilla en Estados Unidos, al lograr más de 500 millones de dolares.